


Fantasy

by MatsumaneKori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, khai dreams, legal age, slight angst, surprised ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumaneKori/pseuds/MatsumaneKori
Summary: < Yeah will you ever find yourself inside a fantasyAnd did you ever find the love in you you found in meAnd will I ever get the chance to be your fantasy >Tanaka Ryunosuke wanted more; more money, more friends, more food, more time, and more places to go on a date with your darling. He was a total romantic, believes in the love-at-first-sight typpa clichés. However, he was afraid of it. Afraid of love and how confusing it is. He once gave it his all, this time he decided to just sit back and relax and not bother trying anymore. So what do you think will happen when he meets someone who keeps on making him experience all those cliché things?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Hinata Natsu/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Decision

Have you ever woke up to the sound of Taylor Swift?

Well, for Tanaka Ryunosuke, the day after he got rejected _again,_ You belong with me by Taylor Swift was the first thing he heard.

"Hmmmm..." Ryunosuke hummed while stretching his limbs whilst still laying down with his eyes closed. He laid still for a few minutes before opening his eyes and gently got up from his bed. He lazily walked to the bathroom with his clothes, his eyes were visibly still tired from crying all night. But still, he can't just stay in bed and wallow in his sadness, he needed to go to school to maybe see the beautiful upperclassman that he set his heart to.

He was almost done finishing up with his morning routine when he heard his sister, Saeko, shouted that breakfast was ready. "I'm almost done! Wait a minute!" he shouted back.

He went down the stairs as soon as he was done, he saw that his sister was already almost out the door. "Where are you going so early?" he asked, "Gotta open up the shop, see you later little bro!" she said before walking outside the door. "Bye.." Ryunosuke said.

The boy ate his breakfast in peace, thinking of the new way on how to impress an upperclassman, he thought of all the things that he had done to catch her attention, but she still wouldn't give him a chance. Ryunosuke was devastated. He finished his breakfast, cleaned it up, and walked out the door to go to his school. 

It was a 15 minute walk from their house, he spent that time listening to music while thinking about the upperclassman that keeps on rejecting him. He never understood why, mainly because she wouldn't give him a definite reason. He kept on pondering on what's wrong with him, and then he realized that maybe, just maybe, he needs to stop trying to win her heart. 

Ryunosuke stopped in his tracks and looked up the sky, a tear slowly falling from his eye. With that in mind, he decided that he would stop and leave her alone. 

He continued to walk to their school with a heavy heart and a determined mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT, GUYS!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH!! I HOPE MY BRAIN WORKS PROPERLY OMG!! STAY SAFE ALWAYS AND DON'T FORGET TO DRINK WATER!!


	2. Story Time

He got to their school with blood red eyes. He was pretty early, so he decided to stay in the library to wait for his friends. He's a sophomore now and all he wants to do is go out on dates and hang out with friends, but unfortunately he doesn't have someone to go on dates with and sometimes his friends are busy with their own studies and other stuff. 

He got a text from his friend Narita telling him that they're on the way to the library. Tanaka plugged in his earphones and played his favorite spotify playlist named **"How To Confess Your Undying Love For Someone Ethereal"** as he sat down on one of the chairs beside the table near the window, the others got a lot to say about that playlist and they sure are vocal about it, but still Tanaka loved the playlist. He said, "I can relate to it. 100%. No doubt." Few minutes later, a couple of load young adults barged in inside of the library. Tanaka looked up to see his friends being loud as fuck for no goddamm reason.

"EYO RYU!" an orange-haired shortie Hinata shouted as he saw the bald dude. Tanaka removed his earphones from his ears to greet his friends. "Can you guys get a little bit louder? Omygosh," Tanaka said as he rolls his eyes. They earned a 'shhh' from the librarian. They said sorry to her before seating down. 

"So Bro, how was the date?~" his friend Nishinoya asked him with wiggling brows, the group stared at him with teasing eyes and muffled giggles. Tanaka took a deep breath, a frown crawling down in his face. His friends immediately stopped their teasing, getting the hint that it didn't work out. 

"Rejected again, bro. I was walking her home when I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me or something." 

The group stared at him, "She said no?-- OUCH!" "Suga, shhh." Yamaguchi said with a threatening tone to the grey-haired boy after he pinched his sides.

"Yeah.. She said no." 

Awkward silence filled the library, well at least with their table. "Well.. Ehem." Nishinoya starts trying to remove the awkwardness, "Maybe next time bro!" 

The others just replied with different types of agreement but Tanaka just laughed in response. "Nope." He said as he stood up from their table. His friends looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Starting today, Imma be accepting this single life," he took a deep breath before continuing, "no thinking about, reading about love, or imagining about love. Imma stop pestering her and just hang with you guys whenever you aren't busy!" A huge grin plastered on his face. 

Smile spread across his friends' faces, "now com'on guys, class boutta start any minute now." 

Laughter can be heard as they exited the library and headed towards their respective classes, Tanaka had this one with Hinata. 

As they were walking towards the room, Tanaka bumped into someone who was holding a ton of materials for school. "OMG! I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tanaka said as he helped the guy, Hinata also helped them, "It's okay.." the guy said while collecting his things from the floor. 

Tanaka was about to pick up a pen when his hands grasped the guy's, Hinata looked at them in awe as well as everyone that was witnessing this shit. 

Tanaka and the guy stared at each other, _**badum badum**_ , they looked into each other's eyes. 

It was only until some assho- I meant teacher faked coughed to get everybody out of the hall, "Umm.. Here you go." Tanaka said as he turned his head to look at the pen then gave it to the guy, "ahh.. Okay... Thanks... I-I gotta go, bye." The boy said as he walked away. Tanaka whispered his goodbye. 

"RYU! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? IS THIS SOME SHOUJO BOOK OR SOMETHING?!?" Hinata asked as they walked to their seat. 

"I-i don't know heheh" Tanaka said as he rubbed the back of his neck, _what the fuck was that?_ he thought as he put his hand on his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to updatee.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!!
> 
> Thank you for waiting!!
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts, it's okay if it's positive or negative!!


End file.
